2009/October
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of October, 2009. October 2 Arriving Billboard Women in Music: Press room, Billboard Interviews, Leaving Billboard, Arriving at Hotel 10-2-09 Arriving Billboard Women in Music 001.jpg 10-2-09 Billboard Women in Music.jpg 10-2-09 Billboard Women in Music 002.jpg 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 001.png 10-2-09 Billboard Women in Music 003.jpg 10-2-09 Billboard Women in Music 006.png Backstage At Billboard's 4th Annual Women In Music, New York 002.jpg 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 002.png 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 003.png 10-2-09 Billboard Women in Music 004.jpg 10-2-09 Leaving Billboard Women in Music 001.jpg 10-2-09 Out in NYC.jpg Oct 3 Saturday Night Live : Main articles: Saturday Night Live, Mary Ellen Matthews '' 10-3-09 SNL 2.jpg|1 10-3-09 SNL End credits 001.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Performance 2.jpg|2 10-3-09 Paparazzi SNL.jpg 10-3-09 SNL.jpg|3 10-3-09 SNL Sketch 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Performance 1.jpg|4 Backstage At Saturday Night Live 001.jpg|Backstage Backstage At Saturday Night Live 002.jpg 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg|5 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios 002.jpg 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios 003.jpg Oct 4 Hal Willner presents: An Evening with Gavin Friday and Friends, Mick Rock, Keiron O'Connor 10-4-09 Gavin Friday's Party.jpg 10-4-09 Mick Rock 001.jpg October 6 Alexander McQueen :''Main article: Alexander McQueen "Bad Romance" was played during the finale of the Spring/Summer 2010 read-to-wear "Plato's Atlantis" collection. Oct 9 "Video Phone" Oct 10 13th Annual Human Rights Campaign National Dinner 10-10-09 Arriving at Human Rights Campaign Dinner.jpg|1 10-10-09 Leaving HCR Campaign Dinner 001.jpg|2 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage.jpg|3 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage 002.jpg 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage 003.jpg 10-10-09 Performing at Human Rights Campaign.jpg|2 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign 003.jpg|3 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign 004.jpg Oct 11 National Equality March 10-11-09 National Equality March 003.jpg 10-11-09 National Equality March 004.jpg 10-11-09 National Equality March 005.jpg 10-11-09 National Equality March.jpg Towleroad Interview 10-11-09 Towleroad Interview 001.png Oct 12 Extra Interview 10-12-09 Extra Interview 001.png Gossip Girl / Leaving the set of Gossip Girl : Main articles: The Last of Disco Stick (Gossip Girl episode), Giovanni Ruffino '' 10-12-09 Gossip Girl.jpg G Girl.jpg 10-12-09 Leaving Set of Gossip Girl.jpg October 14 LAX Aiport 10-14-09 LAX Airport.jpg October 16 "Bad Romance" :''Main article: "Bad Romance" BadRomance6.png October 17 "Bad Romance" :Main article: "Bad Romance" 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg Oct 19 LAX Airport 10-19-09 LAX Airport.jpg 10-19-09 LAX.jpg Oct 27 "Dazed Digital" Video Premiere : Main Article: Dazed Digital The Dazed Digital fashion film premiered today. Elvis Duran Morning Show 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 002.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 003.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 004.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 005.jpg Sirius XM Hits 1 - Satellite Radio 10-27-09 Sirius XM Satellite Radio 001.png Randy Spears Interview 10-27-09 Randy Spears Interview 001.png 92.3 Now FM - Hit Music Channel Gaga gave an interview on the studio with Lisa Paige, 6 questions in 60 seconds (segment). 10-27-09 92.3 Now FM Interview 001.png Z100 Radio Station 10-27-09 At z100 Radio 001.jpg 10-27-09 At z100 Radio 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion